


The Green Grass of Home

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, bagginshield - Fandom, thilbo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bag End, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, Dale - Freeform, Durin - Freeform, Dwarves, Elves, Erebor, Fluff, Green Grass of Home, Hobbits, King Under the Mountain, M/M, Mention of Legolas, Mention of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, Mention of Thranduil - Freeform, Mirkwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reclaimed Erebor, Rest and relaxation, Rivendell, Sweet Thorin, The Shire, Vacation, sweet and cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erebor is reclaimed and restored, Thorin is King and married to Bilbo. But that doesn't mean everything is smooth going. There's still deals to be made and alliances to be reforged to bring Erebor back to it's rightful glory and the strain of that work is starting to weigh on Bilbo as he struggles to form those alliances, chiefly with Mirkwood and Thranduil. Thorin sees the strain and overwhelming affect it is having on his One, watching it slowly make the Hobbit crazy with stress and pressure. So, Thorin makes the choice to take Bilbo home for a vacation, to take his Hobbit back to his Green Grass of Home and rolling hills of the Shire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin sat on his and Bilbo's bed in their chambers, he was rubbing his temples as he listened to his husband go on about various different things that happened that day while they were separated by their royal duties and daily activities in the newly restored Erebor. He relaxed, dropping his hands from his temples as Bilbo dropped down on the bed beside him with a frustrated sigh.

“I've begun to realize just why you dislike the Mirkwood Elves so much.” Bilbo commented after a length of silence. “Legolas is a good Elf, he's just under the thumb of his father. But Thranduil himself, is a complete troll, all self absorbed and greedy. A pointy eared jerk.” he ranted, his own hands moving up to rub his throbbing temples.

Thorin chuckled lightly, Bilbo calling someone a troll or jerk were as close as the Hobbit ever came to cussing or really talking dirty, to Bilbo it was dirty, and it made Thorin smirk as he got up, walking over to a shelf lined with various small and medium sized colored crystal vials filled with different scented oils, his fingers lighted over the tops of several, trying to make his mind up over which he wanted as he continued to listen to Bilbo rant about how idiotic the Elven King was. Thorin smiled, his index finger resting on an amber colored vial at the front middle of the shelf, it was new. He had this oil made to smell especially like cinnamon, one of Bilbo's favorite smells and spices. It took weeks of trail and error for the Apothecary to get the scent to Thorin's standards, he wanted it to be noticeable, but not over powering. He'd gotten the finished product a few days before and hadn't told Bilbo about it or used it yet. Taking the vial off the shelf, Thorin went back to Bilbo, unstoppering it and dabbing a little on his finger and let the tip of his finger glide just past Bilbo's nose as the Hobbit continued to talk, but Bilbo instantly quieted catching the scent of the cinnamon and made Thorin smiled brightly, they'd gotten the scent perfectly.

“Where did you get that, Thorin?” Bilbo asked, sitting up on his elbows, the cinnamon lingering pleasantly in his nose.

“I had it made.” he answered, setting the open vial and stopper on the beside table. “Especially for you. I know how much you like the scent.”

He cupped Bilbo's cheek in his hand, leaning down to kiss his lips softly, his other hand wandering to the buttons of Bilbo's shirt. Luckily, Bilbo had been stripping down for bed as he ranted about his day to Thorin, so all the Dwarf King had to do was remove his shirt and turn Bilbo's back to him so he sat cross legged near the edge of the bed. Reaching for the vial again, Thorin poured some into his hands and set it aside again. Starting at Bilbo's shoulders, Thorin started massaging Bilbo's back, knowing it help his Hobbit relax and sleep better. Bilbo moaned, relaxing under Thorin's skilled and strong hands.

“I feel like I'm going stir crazy.” Bilbo moaned.

Thorin nodded his head, rubbing a tight knot at the base of the Hobbit's neck with his thumbs. He knew Bilbo was getting stir crazy, Hobbits weren't meant to be _caged_ up in a huge Mountain they saw little of, trying to make peace and deals with other kingdoms and races for a race that really wasn't their own by blood. Hobbits were meant to be out in the open, under clear blue skies in nice warm weather, enjoying whatever they enjoyed with lush green grass under their feet. There was none of that inside Erebor and the closest to it was Dale, so Thorin made sure Bilbo had to doddle there for a few hours every other day and took walks with him when he could get away from ruling. But it was becoming more and more apparent to the King that that wasn't enough for his Halfling anymore. He thought about sending Bilbo to Rivendell on a little diplomatic mission, but he knew he'd be more distracted by the work than enjoying the beauty of Elven city. Thorin moved his hands down Bilbo's back and an idea struck him.

“How about a vacation?” he asked, leaning so his mouth brushed against Bilbo's ear, still rubbing his back. “Just you and me.”

“But you can't leave Erebor, Thorin. You're the King and you're needed here.” Bilbo protested, turning his head to look at the Dwarf.

“I can and I will.” Thorin grinned, confidently.

“But-but wh-where too?” Bilbo asked frowning, but a smile was tugging at his lips.

“I was thinking somewhere... _homely_ , like a...Hobbit hole?” he smirked.

“Thorin, you're just talking dirty to me.” Bilbo scolded his Husband.

“No, no!” Thorin laughed. “Not _that_ Hobbit hole, Bilbo. Bag End, The Shire. Where the Hobbits do roam.” He smiled, chuckling softly.

“You mean you want to go on vacation in the Shire?” Bilbo asked, sitting up on his knees and turning to look at Thorin, all his annoyance from earlier forgotten.

“Yes.” Thorin nodded. “You need it, we both do.” he added.

“For how long?”

“As long as need be. No rushing. No cares or concerns, just relaxing and a easy pace.” Thorin told him, his hands going to Bilbo's hips and gently kneading them.

Bilbo moaned as Thorin massaged his hips, lulling his head back and to the side, closing his eyes. “When do we leave?” he asked, resting his hands on Thorin's broad shoulders.

“As soon as everything is prepared for travel.” Thorin answered, kissing the Hobbit's neck and shoulder.

“Oh, Thorin.” Bilbo cried excitedly, throwing his arms around the Dwarf's neck and hugging him close. “I love you so very much.”

“And I love you too.” Thorin whispered, smiling into the hug.

\--

Bilbo pushed open the door to Bag End with a smile and a content sigh of home. He loved Erebor dearly, but it was nothing like his quaint Bag End in the lush green grass and rolling hills of the Shire. Thorin stepped up beside him, his hand resting on Bilbo's shoulder as he kissed the Hobbit's cheek, softly.

“Welcome home, Bilbo.” The Dwarf whispered to the Hobbit.

Bilbo looked up at Thorin, smiling even more at him. “Thank you, Thorin.” he whispered back.

“Anything for you, My One.” He answered, kissing Bilbo again before stepping inside.

Neither of them had been back to Bag End since they started the quest almost three years earlier. It was just as they left it, with a layer of dust on all the surfaces from not being used or touched, the hearth was long cold and the pantry was still empty from the Dwarf dinner there the very first night. Thorin stood in the front hall, watching Bilbo slowly wander around his home, touching this or that, before stopping in his study, his fingers gently running over his mahogany desk. He turned and looked at Thorin through the open door and smiled, a look of finally being home, being somewhere he knew he truly belonged, in his eyes and expression, bringing tears to his blue orbs. Closing the gap between them, Thorin embraced him, pulling him securely and warmly against him, kissing and nosing his hair tenderly.

“Thank you, Thorin. Thank you.” Bilbo whispered into Thorin's tunic over and over again, rubbing his face against the soft fabric and inhaling the scent purely Thorin Oakenshield. “Thank you.” He whispered once more.

“No need.” Thorin whispered back, cupping the side of Bilbo's face and tilting his head back to look up at him. “I live to please you, my Bilbo. You've done and endured so much for and because of me the last years, I have to repay you somehow.”

“You have and are repaying me, Thorin.” The Hobbit protested. “You've given me things I couldn't have imagined having without having met you.” he told him.

“Like what?” Thorin almost snapped. “Nightmares of the Battle, recklessly and uncaringly sending you into the mountain to deal with Smaug, making you make deals with other kingdoms for a race not yours....”

“Thorin!” Bilbo snapped, his eyes growing wide with surprise at his Husband's sudden bitterness. “You give me love, unconditional love! Courage to step out my door and see the world, to go on an adventure, memories that will last me all my life. A family, a true family, that won't steal from me, except maybe Nori, and won't stick their noses up at me! A sense of importance and being needed, to make deals for a race that is mine in marriage and because I risked my life, just like you, to reclaim that race's home!”

Thorin squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before casting them down to the rug on the floor. “You're right, Bilbo. I'm sorry.” he whispered.

“You've given me the world, Thorin.” Bilbo whispered back, going on his toes to kiss the Dwarf. “I couldn't want more.”

Thorin smiled, brushing the back of his fingers against his Hobbit's cheek and continuing to lightly caress the courting and marriage braid in Bilbo's hair, fondly. “At least I've done something right.” he whispered, ever so faintly.

“You've done lots right.” Bilbo assured him. “But let's not worry about all that. We're on vacation!” He said, perking up.

“Yes.” Thorin nodding, smiling happily, seeing how happy and excited Bilbo was. “But we will need supplies. The pantry is still bare from the Company and there's no firewood, and I know it gets cold here during the winter nights.” he informed his Husband.

“Oh, not a problem, not a problem.” Bilbo bubbled, going out of the study. “There's a full wood pile in the side yard and it's barely noon, so I'll go down to the market and pick up things for the pantry.”

“Why don't you do that, and I'll chop some wood for the fires.” Thorin suggested, shrugging out of his traveling cloak and hanging it up in the hall.

“Oh, Thorin. We can get one of the other Hobbits to do it.” Bilbo said, sitting at a little table in the den to make a market list.

“And why would we do that?” Thorin asked, stand in the hall between the den and the front hall by the door. “I'm fully capable of chopping the firewood for us.” he said.

“You're a King, Thorin. Kings shouldn't do mundane things like that.” Bilbo said, absently.

“You forget my life before I became King, Lover?” Thorin grinned, amused.

Bilbo stopped his vigorous scribbling and looked up at Thorin, blushing. “I'm sorry...”

Thorin shook his head, holding up a hand. “I will chop the wood and you go to the market.” He said, going to kiss Bilbo before going off to do his task.

Bilbo finished his list and rushed off to the market down the hill, but stopped on the bridge just before entering the village square and market place. It was full and bustling with life, venders, children playing, some lounging, drinking ale and smoking their pipes and others doing daily tasks. Some of the fellow Hobbits stopped and looked at him, seeing him in different and expensive clothing, his hair the same but with a single long honey colored braid that reached his shoulder and a mithril ring, engraved with Thorin's insignia around his ring finger. But for the most part, they acted like he had never left, though he did notice a few nasty looks as he made purchases and inquiries about things the venders had.

Returning to Bag End, Bilbo paused on the road outside the gate, his eyes growing wide as his sights rested on Thorin at the wood pile. It was a warm day, even for winter, and the strenuous chopping had made the Dwarf King hot, so Thorin had stripped off his tunic and undershirt to his bare chest. He gulped watching Thorin chop the wood shirtless in the bright noonday sun, his muscles straining and flexing, his long mane pulled back, leaving only his impressive braids falling down his strong lean back and broad shoulders. Even from the distance, Bilbo could make out the faint scars on Thorin's body from the Battle of Five Armies and Battle of Moria. But they didn't hurt and sting Bilbo to see anymore, they added to Thorin's beauty and made Bilbo's need stir in his trousers. Pushing the gate open and set the full market basket inside the door of Bag End and strolled out to the wood pile, taking a seat on a small bench there and watching Thorin work, Thorin throwing a grin over his shoulder at Bilbo.

“Did you finish?” Thorin asked, burying the axe into the block, before turning to him.

“Yes, oh yes.” Bilbo nodded, gulping as he looked over Thorin's naked and sweaty torso, to those impressive and seductive muscles.

Thorin's grin broadened, seeing his Hobbit fluster. “That's good.” he said, picking up his undershirt and using it to towel the sweat from his face and chest. “I'm famished.”

“Well, I'll make you some lunch!” Bilbo squeaked, jumping up from the bench.

“How about a picnic lunch?” Thorin suggested, tucking his undershirt into the waist band of his trousers and pulling his tunic back on. “A picnic would be lovely in this weather, don't you think?”

“Oh yes, it would.” Bilbo nodded, pondering the thought. “And I know just the spot for it. I'll get a picnic basket and blanket ready, if you want to freshen up?”

“I think that's a good idea.” Thorin nodded, smiling.

–

After Thorin showered and Bilbo made up the picnic basket, the pair made their way to the spot Bilbo had in mind for the picnic, hand and hand. They past several Hobbits going to and fro, who stared at them as they walked by, some with wide eye and slack jaws, some with bright smiles and a friendly nods and others with their noses stuck up and their faces puckered in distaste.

“Leave it to Bilbo Baggins to marry a Dwarf.” they heard one of the Hobbits say.

Bilbo frowned hearing the statement, his shoulders slumping some, wounded. Thorin stiffened and shot the Hobbit a hard look, tightening his grip on Bilbo's hand and pulling him closer to him, protectively and proudly.

“If you have a compliant of our Union, Halfling, have the courage to say it to our face.” Thorin growled.

“Thorin...” Bilbo whispered quietly, looking up at his Husband.

“No, Bilbo.” Thorin shook his head. “I will not allow someone, or anyone, to insult us, especially not you.”

“Does Lobelia know that you've married some tradesman Dwarf?” The Hobbit asked, his nose still stuck up at them.

“He's no tradesman, he's the King of Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield.” Bilbo informed him, with a good amount of pride in his voice.

The Hobbit's nose dropped and his eyes flared with surprise and shock. “A King?”

“Yes.” Thorin snapped, standing proud.

“As for Lobelia, it's not her business.” Bilbo said, finding his confidence. “Now, if you'd please, Thorin and I are on our way to picnic.” he said and walked away, neither he or Thorin looked back as the Hobbit watched them, gaping.

“Does it displease you to have people like that oppose us?” Thorin asked as Bilbo laid out the blanket.

“Yes and no.” Bilbo replied, sitting down on the blanket and pulling the basket between his legs. “Yes, because I'm not use to it. But no, because I really don't care, all I care about it our love. If they don't like it or are against it, that's their issue. Not ours.” he explained.

“That's good to know.” Thorin smiled, sitting beside him, reaching out to brush the back of his fingers against Bilbo’s smooth cheek. “Now, what have you packed for us?”

Bilbo unpacked the basket and Thorin surveyed the spread, picking out a grape here and a piece of cheese there. They sat and ate and talked, enjoying the warm breeze rustling the tall grass and trees and the bright sunshine filtering through the branches and leaves of the large Elm looming above them. The food eaten and the dishes packed back away into the basket, Thorin laid back with his arms folded behind his head as he stared up at the sky, his eyes slowly shutting from the peace and beauty. Bilbo smiled down at his Dwarf, happy to see him relax completely for once, something that Thorin rarely ever did, he was always on guard, on alert and tense. Now, he was relaxed, his guard was down and he surrendered to let things be. Turning, Bilbo tucked himself against Thorin's side, laying his head on the Dwarf's broad, etched and strong chest, relaxing against him and sighing with soft content as one of Thorin's arms moved from behind his head to wrap around Bilbo.

“I love you, my Hobbit.” He whispered.

“I love you, my King.” Bilbo whispered back, slipping his hand up Thorin's tunic to rub his muscle defined stomach, fondly.

“Nothing could make my life with you anymore perfect.” Thorin said, a smile appearing on his face. “Not a thing.”


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin pulled Bilbo into his lap, their bare chests pressed together as they kissed in a heated passion. Thorin's already slick hand slipped around Bilbo's bare thigh and between his plentiful cheeks to his entrance, teasing it with the tip of his finger and making Bilbo moan and wither against the Dwarf, his head falling back.

“Mmm,” Thorin hummed, grinning at the Hobbit that melted under his control. “Tell me what you want.” he said in a husky voice, the tip of his finger just dipping inside Bilbo's tight little hole.

“Open me.” Bilbo panted, pushing down on Thorin's thick finger. “Stretch me, Thorin.” he begged.

“Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't you.” Thorin growled. “My fingeres buried deep inside of you, working and stretching you, teasing your pretty litte spot and making you beg and cry for me to split you in two with my cock.” he hissed.

“Please, Thorin.” Bilbo begged, wiggling his hips against Thorin's finger that was shallowly moving in and out of him.

Letting out a lustful growl, Thorin twisted and dropped Bilbo on the bed, just as a roll of thunder hit. The skies outside had turned a gloomy and dark gray during their picnic, cutting it short. They'd barely made it inside Bag End before the gush of rain hit and hadn't let up a fraction. The refreshing and chill wind rushed in through the open round window of Bilbo's master bedroom, letting in the lulling sound of the pounding rain, along with the thunder and the room flashed with strikes of lightning. Thorin trails kisses and bites over Bilbo's body as he made his way down between his legs, stopping beside Bilbo's swollen cock that stood proudly.

“How I love your sweet little cock.” Thorin rasped, running his tongue up the length of Bilbo's need, making the Hobbit curl his toes.

Thorin took Bilbo's cock into his mouth as he reached up, brushing the pads of his first two fingers over Bilbo's lips lightly before the Hobbit eagerly sucked the thick digits into his mouth to suckle, coating them generously with his saliva. Letting Bilbo's prick slip from his mouth with a pop, Thorin withdrew his fingers from Bilbo's mouth and brought them back to his entrance, spreading Bilbo's legs apart even more. Rimming his index finger around Bilbo's entrance, coating it more, Thorin watched Bilbo's face, how he bit into his bottom lip to keep his vocals under control, which frustrated the Dwarf King on many levels. It wasn't like anyone could hear them, the nearest neighbor was a good distance away from them and with all the noise of the storm, no one would hear the Hobbit yell out and they certainly couldn't with the thick stone walls of Erebor. So, the King was set on reducing his Husband to a wailing, quivering mass under his skilled care. With the challenge set, Thorin grinned, more to himself, and thrust his finger into Bilbo with little warning and great fervor. Bilbo's back arched off the bed and his head threw back against the down pillow letting out a short pleasurable yelp and making Thorin grin.

“That's a start.” he said, withdrawing his finger again, crooking it and driving it back in against, hit Bilbo's spot and this time got Bilbo to let out a cock twitching yell, that Thorin was sure the neighbor's heard regardless.

“Thorin!” Bilbo yelled, his hands grabbing at the sheets and clawing at them as ribbons of pleasure surged through him.

“Yeah, baby.” Thorin answered, out breath and working his crooked finger in and out of Bilbo's tight cavity, bending to take him back into his mouth and sucking him at a tortuous pace, Bilbo turned into putty, melting into the bed, his toes tightly curled, his nails digging into the quilt and babbling incoherently.

Thorin moved up, feeling Bilbo's thighs quiver, turning his face to look at him. “My Beautiful Hobbit, does he wanna come?” he whispered to him, his lips brushing Bilbo's lightly as he spoke.

“God, please, Thorin.” Bilbo begged, one of his hands flying to Thorin's broad shoulder and clawing into it. “Please, my King.”

“I'll do more than that.” Thorin smirked, wrapping Bilbo's shaking legs around his waist and guided the tip of his cock to his slick entrance and slowly sunk into his snug warmth with a deep, drawn out moan. The tight fit and intense warmth of Bilbo almost had Thorin come alone. But he maintained control of himself, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing them together so as thrust deeply, the friction rubbed Bilbo off into his climax.

Thorin smiled, kissing Bilbo as the Hobbit wavered through his orgasm, loving the feel of his hot sticky seed smearing all over their abdomens and stomachs as he continued to thrust, his own release nearing. Changing his positions so more of his weight was on his hands and knees and tilting Bilbo's hips and ass off the bed, Thorin thrust harder and quicker, the harsh sound of slapping skin mixed with the sounds of the storm tunneling in through the window and the wind howling through the chimneys throughout the home and both of their moans. Bilbo's nails dug into Thorin's shoulders as the Dwarf roared into his release with one last hard thrust into the Hobbit.

“Bilbo.” Thorin panted, resting his forehead against Bilbo's shoulder, pulling out of him and catching his breath.

“That was wonderful, Thorin.” Bilbo panted back, his hands soothing over his lean back, coaxing the muscles there to relax again. “I don't remember the last time we actually made love like that.” he said. “It's so quick now and we're always so tired to begin with, that it's not the same. And that's if we find the time and energy.”

“I know.” Thorin whispered, kissing at Bilbo's neck and over his shoulder to his chest, swirling his tongue around one of his Husband's nipple and moving to give the other the same attention, before kissing his way down to his stomach, collecting some of Bilbo's come there before nestling between Bilbo's legs, a sly smirk on his face as he lapped up his own come that slowly seeped out of Bilbo’s entrance, mixing the two before swallowing them with a moan of pleasure.

“Dear God, Thorin!” Bilbo gasped, gripping the sheets again.

“Your taste is like pure gold.” Thorin stated, licking his lips and kissing Bilbo again, sharing the taste of them in his mouth with him.

After a long and lazy kiss, they went off to the bathroom to clean up, each cleaning off the other attentively before crawling into bed together, still naked as they cuddled under the blankets and quilts, driving off into a peaceful and beautiful sleep.

–

Thorin took a deep breath in as he woke up, feeling Bilbo get out of bed and opened his eyes hearing the Hobbit grumble about something as he yanked on his clothing. He was about to ask what the matter was when he heard a thundering knock at the front door.

“Who in the name of all things, could that possibly be at this time of the morning!” Bilbo growled, tying the ties of his trousers, straightening his shirt and pulling his beloved robe on before storming off to the door in a huff. “Yes, yes!! I'm coming, keep yourself together!” Bilbo snapped, unlocking the round door and pulling it open. “Lobelia, what in God's name!” Bilbo demanded.

“There's been an accident, Bilbo.” Lobelia interrupted him, her nose stuck up and face pinched, her normal expression. “Drogo and Primula drowned on the Brandywine river the night before last.” she told him.

Bilbo blinked, shocked to hear of his cousin's deaths. “That's-that's horrible.” he babbled.

“Yes, they left their three year old son orphaned and they brought him to me to take care of him, but I can not do it. So, I am giving him to you to take care of.” She told him, with no room to argue as she presented a tiny Hobbit from behind her skirts. “Bilbo Baggins, this is Frodo.” she introduced them. “The two of you even share a birthday.” she added.

“Oh...” Bilbo squeaked, looking down at little Frodo like a deer in headlights, Frodo looking up at Bilbo with a matching expression. “Lobelia, I'm sorry. But-” Bilbo shook his head, trying to arrange his thoughts. “I can't care for a child, I don't have the time or the experience...”

“It's not hard, Bilbo.” Lobelia snapped. “And now being the Husband of a King,” She not to gently shoved Frodo into Bilbo. “Pay someone too do it for you.” she said, turning on a dime and leaving without anything more.

“Bilbo, who was it?” Thorin asked, coming out of the bedroom, dressed.

“Lobelia.” Bilbo replied, his back still to Thorin, a hand on Frodo's shoulder where he'd caught the toddler before he fell from Lobelia pushing him.

“Come to complain about our marriage, I presume.” Thorin answered, rolling his eyes.

“No.” Bilbo said, shaking his head and turning. “To give me him.” He told him, unblocking Frodo from behind him. “His parents, my cousins, drown and no one wants to care for him.”

Thorin's face filled with shock as he looked between Frodo and Bilbo.

“What are we going to do, Thorin?” Bilbo asked, looking at his Husband for answers. “We can't care for a child and run Erebor. It be impossible.”

“It wouldn't be.” Thorin said, shaking his head. “It's been done before.”

“But we can't.” Bilbo protested.

“Then you wish to leave the child orphaned.” Thorin snapped. “Your own blood?”

“You don't understand...” Bilbo started.

“But I do. I did the same with Fili and Kili.” Thorin barked, startling Frodo behind Bilbo.

“So, you want to do this?” Bilbo questioned.

“It's the right thing to do and you know it, Bilbo.” Thorin said, softer, seeing how he startled the little Hobbit.

Bilbo's shoulders slumped and he looked down at Frodo standing behind him and hugging his leg with his little arms. The more he looked at that tiny blue eyed, brown haired Hobbit, the more his heart did melt for him, he was cute and seemed good tempered. Maybe they could do it, Bilbo thought. Even though Bilbo had no experience with children, Thorin did, having helped raise Fili and Kili from infancy, and no doubt could help Bilbo learn. He smiled softly at Frodo, brushing his fingers through his hair.

“How about some breakfast?” he asked him, and melted more at Frodo's instant bright face and smile.


End file.
